User talk:Snowdog140
Welcome to Robot Wars Wiki! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the Robot Wars: The First Wars/Heat B page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Helloher (Talk) 17:45, September 6, 2010 Personalities template Whilst your work will be appreciated, if you are going to start any more articles on people, please use the Personalities tag ( . The Samster) 12:29, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Will do, apologies for missing it. Wiki Wars Congratulations, you may now enter Wiki Wars 2, and if you keep up this level of contribution, you will be in the arena proper before long. Matt(Talk) 06:37, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Competitor Table I think you've got a great idea there mate. It would be better as a template, but my various messings about with that proved unsuccessful. If you wouldn't mind, tomorrow I'm going to add this kind of table to the pages for the First Wars Heats as a proof of concept. Matt(Talk) 18:54, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :I love the idea too, but I don't think it would look as good as a template. I would stick with the table format personally. Christophee (talk) 19:00, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::That's sorted that then. Matt(Talk) 19:16, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Is it alright if I add them onto pages? That way I'd feel as though my contribution was meaningful as opposed to making the odd spelling correction on pages =P :You can make a start with the First Wars Heat A and we'll see how it looks. Then I'm sure other people will help roll them out across the wiki if we like the result. Christophee (talk) 21:11, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh, I see that has already been done, and I absolutely love it! Barring any objections, I think we can start rolling it out straight away. Christophee (talk) 21:15, October 29, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah Snowdog feel free. I'll finish Series 1 (started so I'll finish) :P and then I'll hand over the reigns. Feel free to start on Series 2 if you want to. Matt(Talk) 07:50, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Would it be an idea if you saved what you did for the First Wars Heat A onto a template for "Heats" or something like that? I would be happy to assist you in this should you need it. StormProof (talk) 14:30, October 30, 2011 (UTC) :If you can make a template that looks as good as the table then that would be great, but I really like the way it currently looks. Christophee (talk) 17:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I did try making a table, but it's difficult to do for a wikitable. Matt(Talk) 17:39, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Bureaucrat election Dear Wikian. The bureaucrat election voting is now open. The candidates are Christophee and RA2. You may read their submissions here - Robot Wars Wiki:Requests for Promotion. Please submit your vote either *Through the "E-Mail this user" function - http://robotwars.wikia.com/wiki/Special:EmailUser/Toon_Ganondorf *Going to my Youtube profile :http://www.youtube.com/user/MultiBattleaxe?feature=mhee - and sending me a message through there. If you chose this option, please post on my talk page and tell me your Youtube username so that I can confirm eligibility. Thank you for contributing. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) The new tables Great as the new tables are, I think whilst we're changing so much it would be good to lay down a constant. Could you please follow what I have done for the First Wars and list Turning Circle as 0m instead of Zero, and the dimensions in metres. Just a quick push in the right direction before you've done a lot. Matt(Talk) 20:49, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *Yeah of course, thanks for noticing so quickly before I got into it haha Snowdog140 20:51, October 30, 2011 (UTC) **Don't sweat it, just a little thing that will save time further down the line. Matt(Talk) 20:54, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Award For your excellent new table for robots on the heat pages, I am happy to give you this award: Feel free to display it on your userpage if you so wish. Christophee (talk) 14:30, November 1, 2011 (UTC) :As I said, I was going to give this too you. Well deserved and well done. Matt(Talk) 17:02, November 1, 2011 (UTC) The Arena I am happy to give you permission to take part in the Arena Forums early. However, it is only conditional permission and requires that you continue to be an active contributor to the wiki, which I'm sure you will be. I'll add you to the exceptions list now and you can start taking part straight away. Christophee (talk) 21:42, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Welcome, welcome, great to have you onboard. We'd love your thoughts on Forum:Legends Special Heat C and Forum:Legends Special Heat D Matt(Talk) 22:01, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Profile image I love that episode of red dwarf your profile image is from. Madlooney6 (talk) Same, big Red Dwarf fan in general, but Quarantine was one of my all time favourites, that and Polymorph of course. I've got all the series apart from series nine in a ten disc boxset.Madlooney6 (talk) I have the "Just the Shows" boxset, good enough for me =P ditto and the two smeg ups/smeg outs videos but I can't play the videos.Madlooney6 (talk) Yeah I got those on iTunes. Playlists If you want any robot want any series of robot wars, look at my user page.Madlooney6 (talk) Rollback'r Congratulations on the promotion! Datovidny (talk) 16:42, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Pictures Out of interest, where have all of these great new images come from? Matt Talk to me 21:20, February 16, 2012 (UTC) :Oliver Steeples' site actually, spent the day procrastinating on there, let me finish and you'll see the rest. Snowdog140 21:24, February 16, 2012 (UTC) ::We should take a look through these pictures and decide which ones we want to keep and which ones we don't need. Christophee (talk) 15:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'll leave that judgement to you Christophee, just wanted to share my findings. Snowdog140 15:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Chimera Where did you see this? Datovidny (talk) 08:38, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Right here... :It would be more helpful if a price was listed. Thanks for telling me about it anyway. Datovidny (talk) 10:42, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Signature I like your new signature, but could you please add a link for your talk page so that we can get here directly from your signature? It would make things much quicker and easier. Thanks. Christophee (talk) 14:02, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well I've tried, and it works when in my preferences page, but out in the big bad world of the wiki it doesn't seem to want to work. Charlie M Talk... 16:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :I hate to be rude and butt in, but this is why I don't have a signature. Datovidny (talk) 16:45, March 3, 2012 (UTC) History I think that it might be better to try and work that in to an overall timeline see here for a bit of a random example, instead of a day-by-day breakdown. Just my two cents Matt Talk to me 22:29, March 6, 2012 (UTC) :Could do, will have a go. Charlie M 22:30, March 6, 2012 (UTC) The Future I promise you, that wasn't me, I know what you're on about, and if you just read the description of what the guy said, you would believe it was me everyday wouldn't you? Even I was a bit stunned. Datovidny (talk) 15:16, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Typhoon 2 It was on the roaming robot facebook page that I saw that info. 'Madlooney 13:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :Just seen this myself so happy for that fact to remain on there, good find. Charlie M 13:49, March 22, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz Hello, as you are a regular user to this wiki, I want to inform you that the 2012 Summer Trivia Quiz will be hosted on the chat feature of the wiki by me on the 23rd June at 3pm (British Time). I wish to tell you in advance so that you can try and set aside some time for it, it is estimated to go on for about an hour. If you wish to learn more about this, look on my blog for more details. If you know you can't make it, please let me know, I should remind you about this again nearer to the time. Datovidny (talk) 18:59, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Edit Milestone Congratulations on exceeding 1000 edits mate. Datovidny (talk) 13:35, May 7, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks mate, hope to see you again on chat soon. snowdog140 12:51, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Avatar pic Cool avatar pic. Sam (BAZINGA) 20:00, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks mate, got a bit bored on Photoshop earlier. snowdog140 20:04, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::It does look good, just a shame to see Arnie go, I was used to believing you looked like that for real, now what? Datovidny (talk) 21:10, August 17, 2012 (UTC) My future Right then, as some of you will know I am off to Russia tomorrow. I'll be there initially until December 22nd, after which I'll be back for a bit. At the moment I am unsure of my internet situation once I get there; I should be able to get some, but when and how much remains to be seen. I will do my utmost to be around as much as possible, but I wouldn't expect too much activity from me until things are more certain (RW Neo will be suspended for now, and I'll be less active on chat). Thank you to everyone on here who has made my time such a pleasant one, I haven't been the most active member but this place has gone from strength to strength in the time I've been here, and I know we will only continue to grow. I'll bribe David to make sure I'm able to take part in the Winter quiz, but if I don't get another chance to speak to any of you, see you all at Christmas. snowdog140 08:28, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Although we're all sad to see you go, I think that we'd all say that we wish you the very best for this new adventure in your life. Have a great time in Russia, and I'm sure we'll see you sometime soon! Matt Talk to me 09:57, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm also sad to seeing you go. I'll miss you and RW Neo, but have a great time in Russia. STORM II 12:49, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I echo the guys' sentiments. Have a great time! Christophee (talk) 14:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::::Likewise, I look forward to your return in December. Don't worry, I'll hold the Winter Quiz between Christmas and New Year. Datovidny (talk) 18:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Activity It's good to see that you're still fairly active. Well, you're around anyway. Datovidny (talk) 22:37, September 15, 2012 (UTC) :Indeed, my landlady has been a star and provided me with wi-fi access for a small fee, so you should still see me around as normal, just three hours ahead of you. Workload wise I only have classes four days a week so over the weekends I may become a bit more active edit wise too. snowdog140 06:03, September 16, 2012 (UTC) The Robot Wars logo you changed to our wiki logo That's the same image Matt uses in his signature, I wouldn't have replaced that with our wiki's own logo. I haven't checked, but it's probably in the mainspace too. Best idea would be a separate upload, an admin can put it on the main page.[[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:32, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :You're right, bugger, is there any way to revert it back? snowdog140 06:44, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::Yeah, no worries, I'll take care of it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 06:55, November 5, 2012 (UTC) :::If you still want to upload it, I'd suggested calling it something like 'Robot Wars Wiki'. By the way, did you see the comments I made on the community portal about your new version of the wiki wordmark? Christophee (talk) 12:43, November 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::Only just mate that completely passed me by, I'll get onto it. snowdog140 15:45, November 5, 2012 (UTC) 2012 Winter Trivia Quiz I realise that being in Russia has stunted your activity on the wiki, but I wish to inform you that the 2012 Winter edition of the Trivia Quiz to be held on chat will be on the 29th December at 3pm (British Time). Sorry for not giving you that much notice, but I've been busy with other commitments lately. If you need to refamiliarise yourself with the Quiz, just visit my blog here. Please contact me on my talk page to say if you can make it or not. Thanks and I hope you can make it to try and reclaim your title! Datovidny (talk) 17:12, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Soon In just over a month I will be home, and in theory back to the wiki. I've been popping my head in almost daily just checking on things, but work has prevented my from doing much, and I haven't taken part in the Forum competition for this very reason. Sadly it also means that Neo is pretty much dead, I haven't got the time or the motivation to finish it, which is a real shame. However, over the summer I will be back, hopefully to continue to contribute in any way I can and get back into the swing of life around here. snowdog140 19:53, May 16, 2013 (UTC) :I assume you're still in Russia now. How has it been there? Christophee (talk) 22:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) ::I am for now, winter has finally gone, a five month long period of -15 degree temperatures and a foot of snow takes its toll after a while, and I've been mega busy with work of all varieties, but looking forward to coming home. snowdog140 18:06, May 17, 2013 (UTC)